Shadow Kiss My Way
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: Hey, the title explains what this is about haah but instead of the field exercise, Rose, Dimitri, and the rest of the Dhampirs that were chosen are actually going out into Strigoi hide outs. Better then it sounds please read ik i suck at summaries:/
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

I felt his hands touching my body, lingering on my hips. His kisses were so sweet, so full of lust and unheard of passion. His crystal blue eyes looked into mine, holding my gaze as if asking permission when he already knew the answer. I gave him a smiles and he plunged into me hard and fast.

I moaned, I had waited for this moment for so long, it felt so good to be with the one you love. At that moment I loved him more than anything, Christian was now my life.

Wait a second, _Christian?_

Oh god, I gasped. I tried to pull out of her head, but my barely conscious body couldn't register what my brain was thinking.

It's not Dimitri, _get out!_

His name was like someone hitting me with a bucket of cold water. My eyes sprang open and I found myself in my bed, covered with sweat.

"Oh god," I growled.

They couldn't even wait to keep their hands off each other till I was awake, they had to do it when my guard was completely down.

I kicked the covers off and walked into the bathroom, I was no longer tired, but my reflection showed that I was pretty sleep deprived. My eyes were a little bloodshot and my hair was in knots. I pulled a brush through it, until it was flat again and splashed my face with cold water. I was only in a sports bra and shorts, but I didn't care.

I walked right out of my dorm and snuck around the hall monitors and out into the cold, winter air. I shivered twice my arms wrapped around myself to keep me clean.

I felt my eyes close as my feet crunched on the soft snow. My slippers were long sense soaked by now and my teeth were chattering. Despite all this, it was still better than going back to sleep where Lissa and Christian where doing it.

"Are you sleepwalking?"

I turned around to find Dimitri leaning against the doorway, a small smile on his face.

I shook my head, "No, just came out for some air."

I tucked my hair behind my ears and refused to look at him. Instead I was looking at his warm, brown coat, the duster.

He sighed, "Rose, you must be freezing, why are you really out here?"

I shrugged it off, "I had a bad dream, and I needed to forget it."

He was suddenly right in front of me, his arm around my waist, tucking me into his coat. He made it wrap around me and I smiled as I leaned my head on his chest.

"Roza, what was it about?"

I cringed, that was one of the questions I wanted to ignore, but I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"Um, well, it just made me realize that. . .my life isn't exactly the most amazing, like I can't even do things the Moroi here can do."

My explanation sounded confusing, even to me.

"It was about Lissa, I was in her head," I confessed, mumbling it into his chest.

His arm tightened around me and his fingers were stroking my hip. I found it pretty ironic because that was exactly what I thought he had done in the dream.

"Let's get you inside, you must be freezing," he ushered me in just as I heard footsteps behind us.

Dimitri pushed me into a dark corner where I immediately pressed myself to the wall.

"Belikov," Alberta rounded the corner and stood in front of Dimitri.

"We need to change around schedules for the field exercise, and the court appearance."

I felt Dimitri stiffen, "Yes, of course Alberta, are we going to put the select students actually _into _the field this time?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes we will, I have the list here," she handed him a list of names. I strained my neck to see the list and sighed quietly, and pulled myself into a tight ball to keep hidden.

"Great, so I was wondering if you could take Celeste's watch now, since she's going to be taking most of your watches with Emil."

He nodded, "Yes, of course. Just let me put the list in my room to look over later."

Alberta nodded and walked away just as Dimitri stood in front of the corner looking at me. I shot up out of my hiding spot and glared at him.

"Let me see the list," I hissed, jumping up and down with excitement.

He smiled, "No Roza, it's not fair. We're announcing the select students this afternoon so listen up."

He began to walk away when I dragged him back, "Wait, I'm not done! What about a 'court date?'"

He sighed, "Rose, there's no easy way to say this. . .it's Victor Dashkov's trial."

I froze, "Victor Dashkov, _the _Victor Dashkov?"

He sighed again and nodded, his hand rubbing his eyes. He suddenly looked extremely tired, which really wasn't like him.

"Then when are we going?" I asked, I was getting pretty pissed.

He took his hand off of his face and regarded me very seriously, "_You _are not going. There's enough evidence between me and the rest of the Guardians."

I was completely shocked, "Dimitri, you can't do this to me and Lissa! We were the ones he hurt!"

My voice was rising and I struggled to calm myself down. He was probably two seconds away from calling me a child.

"Rose, I can't get you in, this trial is pretty exclusive, I'm sorry." He turned away from me and walked away.

I was above shocked and onto petrified. How could he do this to me? He didn't even try and get us there yet!

I closed my mouth and stomped back to my room and sat on my bed. I was pretty exhausted now, but if I slept I would be dreaming of Victor Dashkov again, and I really didn't need that.

I got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I stepped into the ice cold water, shocking my senses.

It made me forget about everything I had heard Dimitri say for a while. Once the water started to get warm, I let it unknot my back and sighed as the water ran down my hair. I washed my hair thoroughly, doubling shampoo and conditioner.

I stepped out of the water and into a pink robe. I blow dried my hair and let it fall down my back, loose. I found a pair of jeans and put them on, along with a red tank top.

I looked at the clock and cursed, I didn't want to be late to orientation for the field experience.

I was one of the lucky few who had combat in the morning, so I wouldn't have to wait till late afternoon.

I walked out of my room and walked towards the gym, where most of my classmates were running to. I was in no hurry to see Dimitri or the other Guardians; I was still pretty damn pissed.

"Rose, come on, sit with me," Eddie Castile called.

Suddenly, I felt him dragging me into the gym doors and sitting me down on the bleachers. I looked at Alberta, standing in the middle of the gym with Dimitri by her side. The air was so thick with electricity it seemed to smother me and the gym got ten times hotter.

"Everyone settle down, we have an important announcement to make," Alberta called over the voices.

And just like that, everyone was completely silent, all eyes turned to face her, most of them wide with excitement.

"There has been a new segment added to the field exercise by the Queen. She thinks that some Dhampirs might have exceptional talent and might be able to start killing Strigoi during the field exercise. We have chosen careful who is on that select team, and Guardian Belikov will read the names."

Every pair of eyes turned to Dimitri, mine included. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be in that group more than anything.

"Alright, these special students will be set into the field with myself, Guardian Petrov, and Guardian Alto. Here we go," he began the list.

"Eddie Castile," I felt Eddie draw in his breath as he went down the bleachers to receive the silver stake that Dimitri had been holding.

"James Miano," I knew James, we had a small fling a few years back, he was pretty hot, and I had a feeling he would be a bad ass just like Dimitri one day.

"Damon Khavanov," he was an exceptional student as well, but I knew I was better than both of them.

Dimitri paused and looked up at me, smiling brightly, "Rosemarie Hathaway."

I practically flew out of my seat and ran down the bleachers, skipping the last four steps and walked to him, trying to hide my excitement.

He handed me my stake, his eyes full of pride and love. He put his hand on my cheek and whispered, "I knew you were going to be the best, and I was right."

I smiled back and joined Damon and Eddie. Three more Dhampirs were called after that, then began the moans and groans of the dhampirs that didn't get in.

They gave the rest of them assignments and they all left. Lissa came up to me and gave me a hug, "Looks like we're going to be fighting together."

"Princess, you're staying here, you can't come. Just because you are assigned to Rose doesn't mean we can take you," Alberta said gently.

Lissa looked at her shocked, and I did too, "What? So I'm going alone?" I whispered.

Lissa sensed my unease and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "It's ok, kick some ass Rose, I'll be here when you come back."

I nodded and sighed as she walked out.

This was going to be a very long six weeks. And at the end of it, who was to say I would come back? Who's to say that _any _of us would come back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Could you please review and give me ideas? Thanks!**

Rose POV

I walked out of the gym and into the Guardian meeting room. Alberta, Dimitri, Stan, and the other Dhampirs that were chosen for the field exercise.

We sat down at a mahogany table, Alberta at the head of the table, Dimitri on her left and Stan on her right. I sat next to Dimitri and he looked at me, smiling.

"Now aren't you glad I didn't spoil it before?" He asked, slightly smug.

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you were right, let's go and dance around," I waved my hands around in the air, completely sarcastic. I still wanted to go to court and face Victor Dashkov in court, but maybe we won't even get there now.

"Rose, I know you want to go to his trial, but I can't get you there," he sighed, the smugness gone.

Alberta cleared her throat for attention and our conversation was done.

"We're going to be at court, since there are several small camps of Strigoi outside the wards. The Queen wants us to eliminate them and keep the royals living in court safe."

I looked at Dimitri, eyes wide, but he shook his head no. I sighed, he still wouldn't let me go to the trial with him.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, so start packing, meeting closed."

I got out of my seat and walked out the door, Dimitri walked behind me and when I was at the door of my room He turned me to face him.

"Rose, I can't let you in. It's bad enough you have to fight Strigoi so young," he was grouping up exceptions.

"I'm 17; I only have about thirty-one days till my birthday. I'm obviously qualified enough because you guys chose me to do the field exercise."  
He sighed, and turned away from me, "Be ready tomorrow morning, same time as our practices. We're going to be boarding the jet then."

I nodded and walked into my room and started to throw things together into a suitcase. I packed light, a few t-shirts and sports bras and shorts. I couldn't fight in jeans or long sleeve shirts anymore, which sucks because it was still winter.

I decided to skip the rest of my classes and instead walked down to the gym, and saw Tasha Ozera standing in the middle of the gym, wrapped in Dimitri's arms.

Dimitri POV

I walked away from Rose's room, pretty upset. I had a shift later on and went into the lobby to check exactly when I had that shift.

"Dimka!"

I turned around and saw Tasha running at me, and embracing me in a tight hug. I stopped and hugged her back. A few years ago, I had the biggest crush on her, but that was long gone. Another woman held my heart, and I knew I had hers.

"Oh, Dimka I missed you so much!" She squealed.

I smiled slightly, trying to be polite, "And I you Tasha, but this is a bad time. I'm leaving tomorrow for the field exercise."

"Oh, I know, I'm coming with you, they're letting us fight with our elements now!"

I stopped and looked at her, shocked, "Are you serious?" I gasped.

"Yes! Let's go to the gym, maybe you can show me a few moves," she prompted, her blue eyes boring into mine.

I couldn't refuse and nodded, helpless. We walked into the gym, her hand on my arm, tracing circles and moving up and down.

"I really did miss you, Dimka," she whispered in my ear seductively.

I sighed as she tugged me to the middle of the gym. She pressed herself against me and kissed me fiercely. Before I knew it, I was kissing her back, pulling her close, until we were falling on top of mats; her body was on top of mine.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps backing up and immediately pulled away, standing up, and saw Rose staring at us, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Roza," I breathed, suddenly feel so stupid and ashamed.

She shook her head, "Don't call me that, Guardian Belikov."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair; she only called me that when she was upset.

"Dimka, why'd we stop?" She got up and saw Rose and blushed a deep pink.

Rose laughed; it held no humor, only anger and sadness.

"Tasha, I only have two words for you," Rose began, "Fuck. You."

Then, she turned to me, "It's over, Guardian Belikov. Don't talk to me tomorrow, don't even act like you _know _me. As of now, it's like we never met.

She turned on her heal and marched out the door. I felt like she was leaving with my heart, and I was breaking hers.

"Oh, god Dimitri, what is she talking about?" Tasha asked, completely confused.

"I told her she couldn't date, and yet I'm here with you, kissing you. She's upset because I'm being a hypocrite," I lied flawlessly.

She nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry I ruined things between you and your student."

I nodded, forgiving her and walked out of the gym to see Roza in front of the door, curled up and crying.

"Roza," I whispered, trying to touch her, but she immediately flinched at my touch.

"Don't call me that, Guardian Belikov. Just walk away," she whispered, looking up into my eyes and holding my gaze.

I backed up slowly, my hands in the air, "Roza, I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was a wakeup call for the both of us. This field experience isn't like school, you are facing _real _Strigoi, and they won't hold back. You can't be focused on me, and I can't be focused on you."

She looked at me and slowly got up, and nodded once, "Like I said, as of now, we never met."

Those words hurt pretty badly but I refused to show it. I nodded and my hand rested on her shoulder. She shook if off roughly and we both walked away in separate directions. Every fiber in my body was telling me to go after her and explain to her what was going on, how much I loved her, and how I could never love Tasha the way I loved her, but I couldn't.

"Good-bye Roza," I whispered at her pacing figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I woke up the next morning, my eyes slightly red and swollen. I pushed yesterday's events out of my mind and got dressed in black. I walked down to the main entrance and walked outside to see that Damon, James, and Eddie were already outside along with Dimitri and Alberta.

"Hey Rose," Damon whispered in my ear. His Russian accent was just as hard to detect as Dimitri's, but still barely there.

"Hey Damon," I looked into his brown eyes. They weren't the same as Dimitri's, but just as sweet. His black hair was gelled to perfection and it still looked soft.

"Rose, we'll be boarding soon," Dimitri was suddenly in front of me, glaring at Damon his fists clenched.

I didn't even look at him and walked over to Damon's side and his arm was around my waist. I smiled up at him; he was pretty hot, almost hotter than Dimitri.

"Rose, let's go I got your bag," Damon easily lifted up both my bags with one hand while carrying his and we were ushered onto the plane, where James and Eddie sat across from us.

"So, Rose," James began, crossing his legs and fixing me with his green gaze, "Everyone says you're pretty damn good. Can I see your molnijas? If you have any, that is," he smirked.

I sighed, giving him a cold smile and pulled away my hair and turned so that he could see my neck. I felt his hands trace the small lightning marks and go down my shirt and pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Sorry, you just have really soft skin."

I rolled my eyes and was just in time to see Damon throw a punch at James, and he swiftly dodged it. They ended up going into hand to hand combat out into the aisle, where Dimitri, Tasha, and Alberta could see, to my dismay.

"Khavanov! Miano! What the devil are you doing?" Alberta exclaimed, walked right up to them, Dimitri was right behind her.

"Separate, now," Dimitri growled.

I shivered once, his voice was still just as addicting and sweet. It was like a present waiting to be opened.

They immediately stopped, and looked at Dimitri, eyes wide. Apparently they hadn't heard of seen him coming. They were too into their fight.

"What's this all about?" Dimitri asked, arms crossed, and leg apart. I couldn't stop staring at him, the way the moonlight filled the plane and cascaded over him was like magic. My will power was this close to snapping, so I had to drag my eyes away from him and back to the scene.

They were both silent, not saying a word, but instead glaring at each other.

"I asked a question, when I ask a question I expect it to be answered unless you want us to drop you off now," Dimitri's dark brown eyes were focused straight at them, but I was almost positive his eyes flickered once or twice in my direction.

"Miano was . . . touching Rose I just wanted to stop him," Damon whispered, not looking at James or Dimitri.

I felt Dimitri stiffen, and somehow, I felt his anger rise as well. His fists were clenched tight, you could see his knuckles where white.

"Miano, you know the rules about male and female interaction," Dimitri growled out, his voice so cold it made my blood stop.

It brought me back to the time when he had caught me and Jesse in the lounge so long ago. When I didn't like him, and there was no sexual tension between us; not that there is now. That flame burned out decades ago, I thought.

I finally decided to get out of my seat and walked straight up to them. I stopped in front of Dimitri, and looked him straight in the face. Big mistake.

I felt myself turn to mud in his hands, his eyes, so powerful, all knowing almost. His face, ever so perfect, not a hair out of place, it was almost surreal.

Suddenly, I didn't know how to use my voice anymore, and I just stood there, staring at him. His eyes softened as soon as he saw me, an apology glinting in his eyes, burning so powerful I almost crumbled. But, just as quick as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving me hallow. The hurt was back on, fresh, and well rested.

"Ms. Hathaway," he began. As soon as he said that I flinched. He caught it, but didn't acknowledge it, "If you don't have any other information to add to this conversation, I suggest you sit down."

I felt my lip tremble, if only he knew how much he hurt me, then he wouldn't be acting this way. If only he knew how I _felt_ about him he wouldn't be acting this way.

"I actually do have some information Guardian Belikov," I threw his words back in his face, and I caught a slight glimpse of pain that was quickly brushed away, "James just wanted to see my molnijas, you know, from the ski lodge. No one's at fault, really, Damon just over reacted, that's all."

I picked my head back up to look into his eyes, to see that his eyes were clouded with unshed tears and feelings. I quickly looked away, and felt my own tears fall. I didn't even know they were there until now.

Dimitri POV

As soon as she mentioned the winter vacation, I felt my heart rip. I felt those memories come back to me, the way she looked in that house, so broken, so frail. She looked like the wind could sweep her away from me in any moment. I wanted to comfort her then, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and yet I couldn't. Just like I couldn't now.

I didn't listen to the rest of her explanation, I was too out of it. My mind was stuck on the past. Not only did that trigger my past emotions, but it also made me realize why I didn't accept Tasha's offer in the first place. The reason was so clear, but I had been pushing it away, burying it under my past lover for her, love that wasn't nearly enough, love that wasn't even close to what I felt for Rose.

I watched her turn her head away from me, but I was sure she saw my tears. I was almost positive that she knew what I was thinking of, and _I _was positive I saw a tear drop.

Rose POV

I sat back down with Damon and Eddie on my side, James was moved to the back, thankfully. I looked straight ahead at nothing, trying to make the tears go back into my head.

"Rose, are you OK?" Eddie whispered quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah, just allergies I guess," I whispered half heartedly.

He nodded and didn't ask any more questions, to my relief.

"Rose, are you and Miano together?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, disgusted, "Hell no! He's a total jerk! I'm not with anyone at the moment," I added.

I looked into his brown eyes, they were almost an auburn, very light. And despite the fight, his hair was still perfect.

He smiled, "Then maybe when all this is over, we can get some coffee or just hang out."

I smiled, what better way to get over Dimitri then Damon? Same first letter, same accent, almost same eyes, and almost equal hotness.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me and waved the flight attendant over, "Do you have any Russian caviar?"

She nodded, and I her eyes got wider, and she was suddenly leaning down very close to him.

"Yes we do, how many can I get you?" She asked, smiling.

"Two please, one for me and one for my Roza," he smile and me.

I stopped dead. Roza was Dimitri's nick name for me, it felt strange hearing it from a guy I barely knew that was my own age.

"Right away, sir," she walked away in a huff, and Damon turned to me.

"Ever have Russian caviar?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head, "Nope, how do you afford this stuff anyways?" I asked.

He smiled, "My parents have a lot of money, enough to burn, perhaps."

I smiled too just as the waitress brought over the caviar. I popped one into my mouth and swallowed, not bothering tasting it. I never liked caviar, much less Russian caviar.

I looked past Damon to see Dimitri looking straight at me and Damon, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Once he caught my gaze, something powerful shot between us, and made me jump. His eyes widened, apparently he felt it too.

Then, he turned away from me and it was broken. Tasha started talking to them and they started laughing. It broke my heart to see that he loved her more than me, so I decided to spare my feelings and turn away from them.

"Roza, are you listening? I just asked you if you and I were really together," Damon began again.

I looked into his brown eyes, "Yeah, I guess we are."

I gave Dimitri one last look and turned away. I felt his lips crush mine and sighed, he wasn't Dimitri, I thought. No one can replace Dimitri. But, maybe I could at least try.


End file.
